The Final Duel
by The All Red Chameleon
Summary: Harry Potter is back in his newest adventure. But this one proves to be his most difficult as he must track down and kill Voldemort, while working for the League against Voldemort. To make things a little more complicated than things already are for Harry
1. Default Chapter

Author: The All Red Chameleon  
  
Email: camilleallred@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Action/Adventure;  
  
Rating: PG-13 probably over rated for the time being but I wanted to be safe  
  
Spoilers: All Books and some references to other fics  
  
Summary: Harry Potter is back in his newest adventure. But this one proves to be his most difficult as he must track down and kill Voldemort, while working for the League against Voldemort. To make things a little more complicated than things already are for Harry, he and Hermione are getting married in a month and Voldemort will do anything within his power to stop it from happening. Full of love, hate, and fights.  
  
A/N; This is a year and a half into writing the fic. I have well over half of it planned, but I am only going to post the first 4 chapters as I'm having a bit of writers block on chapter 5, but I have a few after that written. Hopefully it will be a little more successful than my others were, I took them off line because no one was reading them. But I guess that's about all. Cheesy title, you don't have to tell me that. and please don't just praise my work, tell me what I need to change!!!! Thanks  
  
The All Red Chameleon  
  
Harry Potter and the Final Duel  
  
Chapter 1 Plans for the Future  
  
My story and those like it are commonplaces where I am from. But I'm the only first hand account of these stories you will hear because the rest of them are dead. There have been many attempts to kill me, Harry Potter, but somehow I have always managed to slip through their fingers. Not everyone can escape Lord Voldemort with their life. I've escaped more times than I can count. My life changed dramatically when I was one year old. Voldemort attacked my home and my father dueled with him to give my mother time to run with me. She didn't make it. My life would have been much better if she had escaped with me, but she couldn't. He caught up to us and murdered my mom then he turned towards me to cast the spell that would do me in, but it didn't work. My mother died to save me, and that's why he couldn't kill me. I was sent off to live with my muggle aunt and uncle, and their horrible son Dudley. I hated living with them, and until the night of my 11th birthday, Before which, I didn't know that I was famous or special, or even a wizard. Hagrid had been the one to come and notify me that I was to go to Hogwarts. The wizarding world is very grateful for her sacrifice, because that time I had put off him returning for 13 years, the wizarding world had come up with a plan to overcome if anyone ever tried to dominate. The plan wasn't put into action until I was 17. I had become the Head of the Aurors, and that is where I start my story. I was 22 at the time when the real trouble started, and even while I was training my son, I still had my doubts, and sometimes frequently still run into problems. Living the life of the Boy (now man) Who Lived has not always been easy. Actually come to think of it, it still isn't.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ron called  
  
Harry was walking up to the apparation field  
  
"Harry!" Ron called again  
  
Harry turned around.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Harry replied apologetically  
  
"That's been happening a lot lately."  
  
"You're on your way up to the apparation field too?"  
  
"I guess that you could say that yes. Why the middle of an operation meeting?"  
  
Harry pretended not to hear him and they set off at a run towards the field. Harry got there first.  
  
"Hello Sirius." Harry said jovially  
  
"Harry, What's this all about? You know that this is one of the most important parts of the project and pulling all of us off our normal jobs, well I can't say that I think it is very smart-"  
  
"You'll understand when we get to Hogwarts." Harry cut in, "Besides Sirius I'm not pulling you off you normal job I'm letting you have this afternoon off. Is that a bad thing?"  
  
Sirius looked perplexed. Harry had never let anyone just up and have the weekend off or an afternoon off in the middle of an operation. He felt that the men had enlisted to help and Harry was going to get everything out of them that he could. Harry noticed that Sirius knew that he never gave anyone the afternoon off, then said;  
  
"I promise that you will understand when we get to Hogwarts."  
  
They apparated to Hogsmead and started to walk up to the castle gates, when Harry pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Sirius.  
  
"This is a copy of the letter that I sent Dumbledore asking his permission to have the four of us taken off our posts for the afternoon."  
  
The letter said:  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
Something has come up that I believe may be the solution to all of our problems, then again it could be the greatest risk that this operation has ever taken. I believe that this situation calls for a meeting. However while I believe that this is an urgent matter there is no rush, as I can postpone it for as long as is necessary, I am ½ in control of the situation. I personally know the other in control of the other half and they will not leak a word about it until I say that they may. Again no rush as this is post-poneable. It would be a small meeting. There is no need at all to have anyone except Ron, Sirius, Hermione, you, and myself there, as this is probably not something we want advertised.  
  
Cordially,  
  
Harry Potter 4/29  
  
Sirius handed the letter back to Harry, nodding.  
  
"I'll meet you at the Castle, we're a bit early and Hermione will probably be a few more minutes." Harry said as they reached the gates.  
  
"We'll wait too, Harry." Ron said  
  
"No, you go up to the castle and wait for me in Dumbledore's office we'll be up there momentarily, she's probably going to be right on time. Like I said, we're a little early."  
  
"Come on Ron. Harry wants us to wait inside." Sirius said towards the two of them and then lowered his voice to where Harry could barely hear him, but he could hear him just the same. "He doesn't want us to be here while they're snogging."  
  
"I heard that." Harry said and Sirius looked innocently at him and smiled  
  
"Heard what?" Sirius asked  
  
Harry decided that it wasn't worth pursuing and that it would probably only get worse. He felt someone at his left arm, and looked down. It was Hermione. He smiled.  
  
"Heard what?" she asked looking from one to the other. "He isn't making fun of us already?" She asked looking threateningly at Sirius. "If he is I'm not sure that we should tell them our news."  
  
"What news?" Ron asked curiously "does this have something to do with the meeting?" he turned and asked Sirius who rolled his eyes and began to point out the obvious to Ron.  
  
"I don't know. Ask them. They seem to know so much more than we do! After all I wasn't the one who called this meeting. Harry did. And, Harry can I see that letter again?  
  
"Sure." Harry said pulling it out and then with his wand he disintegrated it. What was previously the letter was now a pile of finely grated paper in Harry's hand. He handed the paper shredding to Sirius, who looked slightly annoyed. He tossed them up into the air and then started up the sloping lawns towards the castle. Followed by Ron, then Harry and Hermione. They had now reached the oak front doors Harry pulled them open and held them for Hermonie. She walked in. Harry and she held hands on their way up to Dumbledore's office. They arrived after Ron and Sirius.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked her because she looked nauseous enough to be sick at any moment.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I'm ready." She looked better than she had. Harry opened the door and they stepped inside. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, and Ron and Sirius were sitting in chairs that were all facing toward the desk.  
  
"Harry, what is this all about?" Dumbledore asked nervously, as he looked at Harry with an expression that he might explode at any second.  
  
"Honestly, look at you. You think that just because I've asked to have a private meting with only my closest friends, fiancée, and boss that it automatically implies that something bad has happened."  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well I guess that this meeting is about the arrangements, right?" Dumbledore asked playfully.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked who had completely missed the fact that Harry now had a completely different category for Hermione.  
  
"I don't understand. Arrangements for what?"  
  
"Congratulations!" Sirius said  
  
Ron still looked confused then, almost as if someone flipped a switch in the back of his mind, he found it.  
  
"You are getting married. Aren't you?"  
  
Harry smiled in a deevish smile than laughed at the perplexed look on Ron's face.  
  
"Yes Ron, we are and I was hoping that you would be my best man."  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"Sure I'd love to."  
  
"Great, Hermione, now where should we have the ceremony?"  
  
"Somewhere where we can control the security." Dumbledore cut in "Harry, before you two leave I need to have a word."  
  
"Alright, what about?" Harry asked  
  
"Your future." He replied simply  
  
"Okay." Harry said  
  
"Harry, where do you two want to have the wedding?" Sirius prompted  
  
"We're not sure." Hermione replied  
  
"Here." Dumbledore replied  
  
"What?" all four of them said at the same time  
  
"Here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said "It's already secure and we have everything you would need for the ceremony."  
  
"Yeah Harry, it would be easy, and no one would even need to know that you and Hermione are getting married. You could make it look like a business trip, or something. And it would be easier." Ron said  
  
"Hermione, what do you think?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, the grounds are beautiful, and I can't think of a more appropriate place to have it. Yeah, it would be perfect." Hermione said smiling  
  
"Great, well that was easier than I thought it was supposed to be. We'd better be getting back. Hermione and I are meeting her parents tonight to discuss this with them." Harry said "oh yes Dumbledore you wanted to see us about something?"  
  
"Yes Harry." Dumbledore said  
  
"We'll go on back then?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yes, we'll see you tonight." Harry said  
  
Ron and Sirius walked out leaving Harry and Hermione alone with Dumbledore. "This does complicate things just a bit." He began.  
  
"How so? Hermione will be at the main camp now. You have been looking for a good excuse to move her to the head of the predictions department for a while now, and this seems like a good time to do that." Harry said  
  
"Yes. That will happen, but I don't know if you know what you have gotten yourselves into. You will need to realize that there is a fine line between work and your lives. You will need to realize Harry that we will still expect the same things from you even after you have complicating matters to add into the equation."  
  
"Complicating matters? What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked  
  
"Things will change. Not all change is bad. I'm sure that there will come a time when you will be forced to make a decision that you won't want to. It will probably involve Hermione, or a child." He said simply. Harry nodded. He had thought of that earlier, but he never thought that it would ever really come up. Harry pondered that for a while. Then came to a decision.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge if we get there. No need to worry before it's necessary." He said and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I had hoped that this would happen. The two of you could end up saving the wizarding world. Then again, it could fall into the hands of one of your children."  
  
"Professor." Hermione piped up "We're not planning on having children anytime soon."  
  
"Yes. I know that. But I'm sure that you will someday. And it's better to expect the unexpected than not." Hermione nodded. Harry looked down at his watch. They were due at Hermione's parents house in a little over an hour.  
  
"Professor, Hermione's parents are expecting us in an hour. Is there anything else you wished to discuss with us?" Harry asked  
  
"No, I just wanted you to be aware of the possible dangers you are up against." He said, Harry and Hermione thanked him then turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing," He said as they reached the door,  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked  
  
"When do you want to have the wedding? Your operation ends in a month. Then the next one starts two months after that and lasts for 3 months."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. She shrugged.  
  
"Alright then. I suppose four weeks sound alright with everyone?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Harry thanked him and then the two of them left the office.  
  
"Nervous about meeting my dad?" Hermione asked  
  
"Not really. You've told him about me right?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, yes and no. He knows about you from our Hogwarts days. But when I told him that I was bringing my boyfriend home, I didn't mention that it was you." Hermione said  
  
"I'm grateful that you left the part out about me being famous. That helps. Now when you tell him and he asks me what it is I'm famous for what am I supposed to tell him?" Harry asked  
  
"You could start at the beginning. You could tell him how you came to be known as the boy who lived."  
  
"So you want me to tell him that I am famous for causing the downfall of the worlds most evil sorcerer to ever walk the planet. Then when he asks me how I did it what do I tell him?"  
  
"The truth is always safe. Besides he knows all about the wizarding world."  
  
"I know that. Is he expecting me to be a Muggle?"  
  
"I don't know. I think that I told him that we work together." Hermione said, and they apparated to Hermione's parent's house in Wales. Hermione knocked on the door, and her father answered the door.  
  
"Hermione darling, its lovely to see you. And this must be your boyfriend.?"  
  
"Harry Potter sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said shaking his hand.  
  
"I'm Dr. Doug Granger, but you can call me Doug. Well do come in. Hermione, your mother is in the kitchen why don't we see if we can get Harry something to drink."  
  
Harry followed Doug into the kitchen to meet Hermione's mother. She greeted Hermione with a hug and began to look Harry over.  
  
"This is Harry Potter." Hermione told her mother.  
  
"Hello I'm Diana Granger. You can call me Diana." She turned to Hermione, "so what's the big news?"  
  
Hermione looked shocked that it had come up so quickly.  
  
"Well. Actually Harry and I were hoping that we could wait until later to tell you, but if you really must know." Her father cut her off  
  
"Hermione, just tell us already."  
  
"Ok." She looked at Harry. He nodded urging her on. "Harry and I are going to get married." The reactions from her parents were relieving. They were both a little stunned, but after they got over the initial shock that they were loosing their little girl, they were very happy for them. Later in the evening the conversation came around to professions. Obviously Harry knew that both of Hermione's parents were dentists, but they seemed especially interested in what Harry did.  
  
"So Harry, what is it that you do for a living. Hermione told us that you two worked together."  
  
"Actually, that's a hard question to answer and unless you're familiar with my background it's a little bit hard to explain."  
  
"Mum, Dad, I told you that I worked with Harry, what I didn't tell you is that he actually works above me. He's second in command of the entire operation."  
  
"Well now that is impressive. How did you manage to do that at such a young age?" Hermione's mother asked  
  
"That is the long part of the story. Actually it all begins when I was one year old. My parents were a witch and a wizard themselves. My father worked for the League Against Voldemort, and was an extremely good Auror." They looked confused and rather than try and explain to them what an Auror was he decided to try and explain it in muggle terms. "An Auror is sort of a Soldier. They work in command squads. Any way my father was trying to be recruited to the dark side. I have been told that he would be the last person on the planet to go to the dark side. I was a year old when Voldemort, Hermione has told you about him right?"  
  
"Yes. Something about him being locked in prison for murder, not being guilty escaping and. no that was someone else. I don't suppose that we have been told about this Voldemort person."  
  
"The person you just described is my godfather, Sirius Black. Voldemort is the evil wizard that we're up against. He came to my parent's house in Godrick's Hollow, and attacked my house. My father fought him to give my mother time to run with me, but he caught up to us and murdered my mum too. Then he tried to kill me. It didn't work. The killing curse rebounded upon Voldemort and separated his body from his soul, therefore defeating him for the first time. He came back in our 4th year at Hogwarts. The Headmaster and I have been fighting ever since." Harry finished his story. Hermione's dad asked the first question  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Harry asked confused  
  
"Why is he so bad?"  
  
"Voldemort is evil. He's bad for the wizarding world. He goes on these hunts we refer to as Muggle Baiting. He goes through entire villages and slaughters everyone. He's horrible."  
  
After dinner Hermione helped her mum clean up and Doug wanted to speak to harry about something. He followed him to his office and sat down.  
  
"Now. I have heard your story, but I want to have a talk before I give the go ahead on this wedding." Harry nodded, he knew that this was coming,  
  
"I love your daughter very much. Ever since Hogwarts." Harry chuckled a little "you know. We hated each other until Halloween of our first year. Then my best friend Ron and I saved her from a Troll. It was huge. We have been friends ever since. I know that you're reluctant to allow her to marry me, but I do love her."  
  
"Yes. I know. She loves you too. Every break from Hogwarts it was Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron. I just want to know if you are sincere when you said you loved her."  
  
"Trust me sir, there is no one that I love more. She's what I live for. My childhood was not very happy. I lived with my aunt and uncle until I turned 11. Actually I spent most of the time locked in a cupboard under the stairs. Then when I was 13 I met my godfather. He now works for the League as well. And trust me if you ever met Sirius, well I suppose that you will, but he has told me that he saw the same look in my fathers eyes when he looked at my mother as I have in my eyes when I look at Hermione. I love your daughter sir. And I will die protecting her if that's what it takes."  
  
"Well, alright you convinced me. But I still have a few questions for you." He said  
  
"Alright. What are they? I'll try to answer them if I can." Harry said a little nervous as to what they may be.  
  
"Are you two planning on having children?" he asked  
  
"Yes, but not for a while. We don't want very many complications immediately. We'll have enough with work." Harry said relieved that they had talked about that a few days ago. They had come to the conclusion that when the time was right they would try for a baby. But both wanted three children.  
  
"Right. I see your point. And when is the wedding?"  
  
"Uh. We talked with the main commander this afternoon about that. It has to be between operations and well, it's in a month."  
  
"A month? Is that going to give you enough time to get everything ready?"  
  
"We already have everything planned. We may have only been engaged for a few days, but really everything has been taken care of really. I know that you probably won't like this much, but it's going to be at Hogwarts. The Headmaster thought it best if we had it in a secure location since Voldemort is trying to hurt me at any chance he gets. He would even go so far as to take out the people I love to get to me. That's why the wedding has to be in a secure site, and the guests be kept to a minimum."  
  
"So you take risks every day, just going about and doing the normal things that everyone does?"  
  
"Well, sir, nothing in the wizarding world in normal. You've noticed I'm sure with Hermione being a witch, but yes I suppose that I do take more of a risk than normal people."  
  
"And you love my daughter?"  
  
"With all of my heart and soul."  
  
"Well, I suppose that about covers it I suppose that the girls are probably wondering if I killed you or not." He and Harry laughed, and left the office returning to the kitchen. As they walked up Harry could hear Hermione talking to her mother.  
  
"I'm glad that you like him."  
  
"What made you think that we wouldn't?"  
  
"I don't know. I suppose that I was just nervous that you wouldn't approve. Oh, mum. I love him so much." Hermione said softly  
  
"I know, but it's up to your father right now." She said comfortingly.  
  
Doug walked into the kitchen followed by Harry who gave Hermione a reassuring smile. She grinned at them apprehensiously.  
  
"So do you know the exact date of the wedding?" Doug said to Harry.  
  
"It's a month from today, so that would make it May 29th?" Harry said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, we'd better be going." Hermione said later in the evening. "We had a lovely time mum, dad."  
  
"Thank-you." Harry said as they were turning to leave.  
  
"No problem. And we will be expecting an invitation to the wedding." Doug called.  
  
They waved and nodded as they disapperated to Hermione's cottage in Albania.  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think. Email me at camilleallred@yahoo.com !  
  
Until next time keep your eyes on tomorrow and never look back! 


	2. The One Sided Duel

The One Sided Duel  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Harry took Hermione home, but when they got there, something made Harry's scar burn, almost like. "Hermione run." He said abruptly "But why Harry?" Hermione protested "I don't have time to explain, I need for you to go and hide in the park. Something's not right." Harry said as his scar burned worse, blurring his vision "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked looking at him as if he had lost him mind. "Do as I say and go hide keep your wand out, they're here." Harry said looking at her "But Harry-" "Go." Harry said more sternly "you're not a fighter let me handle this. I'm sure that I can handle it." Hermione reluctantly left him for the park, and Harry turned the corner to see at least a dozen Deatheaters making their way towards him. It was now or never, and he had the element of surprise on his side. Harry crawled through the bushes to get nearer to them. Then, without warning and suprising(sp? Maybe not?) even himself, he leapt out from behind the bush and started to attack the Deatheaters. One after the other Harry yelled out spells. "Stupefy! Mureal! Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" It took a minute for the deatheaters to realize that they were under attack, and by the time that they realized it, Harry had cut their number by 3. One of the deatheaters ran around him to the park, obviously knowing that that was the most obvious place for someone to hide. A spell hit Harry, causing a deep cut in his leg, another hit his shoulder, and yet another hit him in the head causing blood to start to run down his face. Harry knew that if he was going to win the duel that he had to finish it quickly, he was chanting spells as though it were a poem that he had to memorize. "Stupefy, Knockteai! Stupefy!" Harry decided to try a Patronus on the last Deatheater, and he was getting tired, "Expecto Patronum!" the patronus charged the Deatheater, distracting him long enough for Harry to stun him, just before he collapsed from exhaustion. He was surrounded by unconscious Death Eaters. Harry himself had been hit by quite a few curses, most of which had cut him or scraped him or hurt him in one form or fashion. His right leg would barely support his weight and Harry suspected that it was broken. He stood up, testing his leg and blinking blood out of his eyes. More than one cut was now on his forehead and they were freely bleeding, as were the ones on his arm, one of which had cut to the bone. Harry was weak, and knew that he had to find Hermione before the lone Deatheater did. He set off not knowing whether he would find her or not. He finally saw her lying on the ground. "Please don't let her be dead." he though "Please, Please," Harry reached her side. She wasn't dead, merely stunned, her attacker lying not a hundred feet from where she was, Bleeding freely from a cut that was 6 inches long. He wasn't stunned, but had been knocked out, and it was obvious that Hermione had thrown the rock. Harry didn't know how he was going to get Hermione and himself back to his camp, where, he thought, they would be the safest for the time being. He picked her up and disapparated to the camp. He then limped up the hill towards the medical tent, collapsing twice from the effort of remaining conscious and carrying Hermione. He finally reached the tent and stepped inside. There was only a receptionist at the desk, and one doctor in the entire tent. Harry saw to it that Hermione was taken care of, sat down, and finally lost consciousness.  
  
"Do you know what happened" Ron's voice said distantly "No he brought her in and then he collapsed, blood loss and stress I imagine." An unfamiliar voice said. They were distant, but Harry could not help feel that he was going to be all right. He ached all over and when he opened his eyes, his scar burned fiercely, causing him to shut them again. His body felt like it had been beaten, then run over, and beaten some more. Harry tried to raise his head, but could not. The room was icy, but Harry was soaked with sweat. "Ron?" Harry said questionably "Harry are you awake?" Ron asked, "Open your eyes." "I can't. My scar is still burning horribly and my body feels like it's been run over." Harry said "Doctor, I need a Pepper up Potion over here right now!" Ron said his voice sounding further away. Ron brought Harry the Pepper up Potion and helped him drink it. It burned the whole way down, but was the only thing that made his scar stop burning. Harry opened his eyes. The room was blurred and Ron (also blurred) was sitting in a chair beside him. "What happened to Hermione?" Harry said suddenly "She's fine. She right over here." Ron said motioning towards the bed on the other side of him. "How did I get here?" "Well, you collapsed in the waiting room, just after you came in, they didn't know who you were at first. They came and got me, because they saw that you had one of my men's tags. Harry who did this to you, what happened?" "I don't have time to explain, you have to take your squad down to Hermione's house to pick up at least a dozen Deatheaters, I'm not sure how many there are, but you've got to send someone to get them, before they wake up and escape." "Alright, I'll take McAlester's squad, they didn't have anything today. Sirius is on his way and I'll go and get them just as soon as he gets here." Sirius walked in just after Ron said this. Ron got up and went to get McAlester's squad ready. They would be down there within five minutes to pick every one of the Death Eaters up. Sirius looked from Harry's broken leg which was sticking out at a weird angle to the cut on his forehead, to the blood stained sheets, and finally to Hermione, lying in the bed on the other side of the small room. He groped for a chair and collapsed into it. It was a while before he could speak, and when he did it was in a voice, barely more than a whisper, so that Harry was the only one who could hear. "Harry, what happened?" He asked sitting down Harry pondered this question for a while. He really wasn't sure how everything had happened. The last few hours were in fast forward. The burning sensation in his scar, the argument with Hermione, her reluctance to leave him, the fight with the Death Eaters, the pain, him fighting to stay conscious, and the loss there of. "I'm not sure exactly what happened." Harry started "everything happened so fast, and it's still going so fast." Harry said and told everything that he could remember. "Alright, you just rest now. You've been through a lot." Sirius said, and he walked out. Harry stared after him, thinking about what had just happened. Had Voldemort known about his and Hermione's relationship? Did he choose her as a target for a reason? Was this a random choice of target? Harry thought silently to himself, knowing exactly what the answer was. Voldemort did know about their relationship, and Voldemort did choose her for a reason, to get at him, in a way that would be impossible in a few weeks. 'It was lucky that I was there.' Harry thought to himself, staring at the dark ceiling. He saw shadows reflected on it. He heard angry voices from the other room. "What do you mean that I can't see him? I'm his overseer! His advisor!" "I'm sorry sir, I can't let you through to see him without proper identification, and you do not even have authorization to be in the camp after hours." Everything was traveling very slowly from his ears to his brain, and he only now realized who the first angry voice belonged too. He called for a nurse. "Let him in." The nurse protested. "I told you to let him in I don't give a darn if he has the proper identification or not! I know who my advisor is." Harry said angrily. Hermione stirred in the bed next to his, and the nurse left and came back a moment later with Dumbledore. "Now please leave." Harry told her impatiently Dumbledore looked first at Harry lying in the bed covered with blood, then to Hermione who was in the other bed, then back to Harry, who greeted him finally noticing that he was in the room. "Albus, I don't know how this went undetected-" Harry started but Dumbledore cut him off. "It doesn't matter, Harry, what does matter, is that you're safe and we get to the bottom of this." "Who told you what had happened?" "Ron sent an owl straight away, it said, however that you were still unconscious, and that you were all beat up, he had no idea what had happened, or if you were going to be alright or not. So, what did happen?" Dumbledore asked "I'm going to let Sirius tell you because I'm feeling really dizzy. This cut on my head had been bleeding freely for the past thirty minutes that I know of." Dumbledore looked at him like he had just said the largest understatement on earth. "And no one seems to care about Hermione or I or what happens to us. We could die and no one would notice for three days!" Harry said starting to have trouble getting him into focus. Dumbledore jumped up, and left the room returning with a doctor, who put a potion on the cut on his arm, which smoked and healed the wound. He also applied it to the cut on his forehead, but couldn't get any to stay in the cut, it all bled out, the doctor tried many different methods, but finally had to heal it with wand power. Harry was still very weak and still was having trouble focusing on anything, a few minutes later he lost consciousness and knew no more.  
  
(end Chapter) 


End file.
